Phillip and Filmore
Phillip and Filmore Phillip and Filmore are identical ferry boat twins that cross the harbour before Benjamin Bridge. No one in the Big Harbour is able to tell which twin is which. They usually finish each others sentences. They are sometimes stubborn, and at one point Filmore left the harbour to visit Fundy the fishing boat. Their job is very well recognized, and every tug and ship is careful when they cross between them. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theodore_Tugboat#Other_Characters Basis The twins are modeled after the twin Metro Transit ferries Halifax III and Dartmouth III which were built in 1979 to carry passengers across Halifax Harbour on a daily basis. Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig (cameo), Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat (cameo), The Dark and Scary Cove (cameo), Different Strokes - Different Boats (cameo), Hank and the Mermaid (cameo), True Blue Friends (cameo), The Day Ice Came to the Harbour (does not speak), Theodore's First Pull (cameo), Theodore and the Queen (cameo), Is Anybody Listening? (cameo), George Buzzes the Dock (cameo), The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest (Filmore; does not speak), Best Friends (cameo) and Theodore and the Big Harbour * Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle (cameo), Night Shift (does not speak), The Tugboat Pledge (not named, do not speak), Emergency (cameo), The Cold Snap (cameo), Foduck Stays Home, Theodore the Tug in Charge (cameo), Theodore in the Middle (cameo), Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser (cameo), Snorri the Viking Ship, (cameo), Tug of the Year (cameo), Theodore the Jokester, Emily the Vigorous, Theodore's Day Off (cameo), and Foduck and the Rainbow (cameo) * Season 3 - All Quiet in the Big Harbor (cameos), Theodore to the Rescue (cameo), Theodore and the Ice Ship (cameo), Big Harbor Fools Day (cameo), Grumpy Garbage Barge, Theodore Hugs the Coast (cameo), Hank's Hiccups, Hank's New Name, Big Harbor Birthday, Theodore's Backwards Day (does not speak), George and the Underwater Mystery (cameo), Scally's Stuff (cameo), Theodore's Big Friend (cameo), Theodore and the Missing Barge (cameo), Theodore and the Boat Bully (does not speak), George and the Underwater Mystery (cameo), Theodore And The Pirate * Season 4 - Foduck's Hurt Feelings (cameo), Dartmouth Says Goodbye (cameo), George's Funny Noise (cameo), and Emily's Bruised Bumper (cameo) * Season 5 - Hank Hurts a Ship (does not speak), Theodore and the Runaway Ferry, Theodore and the Unsafe Ship (does not speak), Theodore the Tattletug (cameo), Pugwash is Gone!, Foduck in Reverse (cameo) Trivia * In the Norwegian version, Filmore is called Felix. * Phillip's model was sold on eBay. * Filmore's model is currently on display at the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic. * In the books written by Michelle Mulder, Phillip and Filmore are played as their real life counter parts. * Philip was going to be made for an Ertl model but was cancelled. * Originally, Phillip and Filmore's models were just made with rectangular eyes and grate looking mouths, but later on in the series, their eyes were curved at the top, their mouths were gone and they had eyebrows. * Diesel 10 from Thomas & Friends shares the same horn sound with them. Quotes :Filmore: Hi Fundy. I'm Filmore. I came to visit you. You are Fundy aren't you? :Fundy: What's in a name? A boat by any other name would smell as fishy. :Filmore (thinking): Fundy really does say strange things. - Filmore meeting up with Fundy, Theodore and the Runaway Ferry, fourth season References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Boats Category:Ferryboats